Siren's Love Song
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Subaru is a mysterious siren that lives near a human village's port dock. One day, he falls in love with the beautiful princess, Yui Komori. However, he cannot leave the water or be seen by humans other than her. So he can't spend as much time as he wants to with her. However, one day Yui is announced to study abroad, far away. How far will Subaru go to keep his first love around?
1. Forbidden Encounter

**Yes, I know what I said about my stories and only working on certain ones. But once I get inspired, I just have to write it down! Let's face it. If I have writer's block, I'm not able to write anything until I get the inspiration. So, I just wanted to put this up. It seems to be the story I have the most inspiration on for the next few chapters! Plus, I have a whole week to myself, so I got time to work on these stories! I don't own Diabolik Lovers! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Summary:** Subaru is a mysterious siren that lives near a human village's port dock. One day, he falls in love with the beautiful princess, Yui Komori. However, he cannot leave the water or be seen by humans other than her. So he can't spend as much time as he wants to with her. However, one day Yui is announced to study abroad, far away. How far will Subaru go to keep his first love around?

* * *

**Extra, Important Info:** This obviously takes place in an alternate universe. The brothers are related but their individual bloodlines have never met. Karl Heinz never married the three mothers, only Christa. So I won't be using Sakamaki, except for Subaru, to refer to the brothers since they never became a full family.

* * *

A small boy with white hair swam through the clear blue waters of the ocean. The midday sun beamed down, giving off a heavenly glow above and below the water's surface. The boy's deep red tail matched his red eyes and sparkled in the sun's warm glow. He was a siren; a legendary creature said to have a mesmerizing voice that brought ships to the bottom of the ocean. But not all the legends about them were true. They were just very territorial and became upset when overconfident humans dared to tread on their waters. Sirens were actually very gentle unless they were angered.

The boy was happily playing with his sea sponge ball while he bathed in the warm sun from under the water. He tossed it around and caught it before it could reach the twilight zone of the ocean. But as he threw it forward one more time, it flew and hit something, drifting down to the dark depths of the water. Sighing, the boy swam to get it but stopped when he heard of voice more beautiful than any siren's. This voice was pure and hypnotizing, but in a good way.

Curious as ever, the boy flipped his tail and popped his head up to the surface. There, he spotted a little girl with long blonde hair sitting on the edge of the port dock. Her bare feet were dipped in the ocean as she sang a beautiful song full of life. The boy admired the far off look in the girl's crimson eyes and her blonde hair perfectly falling onto her delicate shoulders. But what he liked the most was her beautiful voice.

The little boy couldn't help but stare at her for what seemed like hours. Unfortunately, the blonde must have sensed someone staring and turned her head in his direction. Obligated to the rules of the sirens, he ducked under the water before he was seen. Sirens were not allowed to be seen by humans, unless they were about to die in the blue depths of the ocean. Sadly, he had no choice but to return home to his mother, the sea sponge long forgotten.

* * *

"Subaru Sakamaki, I was so worried about you!" His mother, Christa, squeezed her son in a hug, happy to see him safe and sound. Subaru, however, was not content as he struggled to get out of her grasp.

"I'm fine, alright! So let go! I'm suffocating here!" the white-haired siren complained, squirming.

"I was just so worried when you didn't come home sooner! You didn't get discovered by any humans, did you?" Christa looked at Subaru with concern, not just for her son, but for all sirens.

"No! Don't doubt me!" With that, he swam into the house and to his room. He just couldn't bear telling his mother the whole truth. He couldn't tell his mother about the girl at the dock who almost saw him. But…even though he wasn't supposed to, he wanted to see her again and actually talk to her. He just couldn't shake her out of his thoughts.

* * *

Little Yui saw the splash in the water when she turned her head. She came out to the dock for some fresh air. For some reason, she loved the ocean and the peace it gave her when she looked out into the distance. She heard many stories about the possible creatures that lived underneath. But every time she asked her father if the legends, he would simply laugh and say she was free to believe whatever she wanted to believe. Yui wanted to learn more, but she knew she would never get the answers from her father or anyone in the town for that matter. They would only call her crazy, delusional, or simply immature. If only, for once in her life, there was someone she could openly talk to.

Looking up, she realized she was sitting at the dock and thinking for hours. The moon was now high up, illuminating the navy blue sky along with thousands of glittering stars. The blonde stood up from her sitting position, slipping her shoes back on. She was about to turn and leave when she suddenly heard a splash in the ocean. Turning around she noticed there was not one, but two reflections of the moon. Obviously, she knew one of them was the real reflection and the other was something else. Dangerous or not, Yui wanted to find out what it was.

"I know you're there," she called out to the object. "You don't need to be afraid."

The white object floated closer to her and rose from the water. Yui noticed it was actually white hair. And connected to that white hair was a very attractive boy. She could help but stare at his magnificence. His blood red eyes sparkled in the moonlight. But despite their deadly color, they held only innocence and a hint of sadness. What surprised Yui the most were the boy's nonhuman features. He had red fins for ears and a beautiful red tail that glistened every time it splashed in the water. He must have noticed her staring because a pink blush dusted his cheeks.

"Are you going to say something?" he finally said, internally jumping for joy. He actually said something to someone who wasn't a siren. She was perfectly human.

"O-Oh!" Yui exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I've just never seen someone with…" She struggled to find a good word.

"…a fish's ass?" Subaru finished jokingly. "I'd imagine so. We are not allowed to be seen by humans. You can be an exception though."

He swam closer, resting his arms on the edge of the dock. Little Yui sat back down, only keeping a small distance between them. She was more curious than ever, now that she was actually so close to real legend. He was no illusion…was he? The blonde reached over and pet his white hair with her small, pale hand. Despite the fact he lived in the water, his hair was fluffy and soft. Subaru's entire face flushed red as she made contact with him. Every times she stroked his hair, her gentile wrist grazed against his cheek. Her skin was silky to the touch. Neither of the two broke eye contact for even a second. Two shades of brilliant red met as a darker shade of red spread across both of their cheeks. The sparkling white moon hovered above them as the only source of light.

"S-so what's it l-like?" the white-haired boy suddenly asked, breaking the silence surrounding them.

"E-eh?" Yui tilted her head, which Subaru found adorable.

"What is it like to have legs I mean?" He pointed to her bare feet in the water. "I've seen humans using them to move around. I always thought they would get dizzy eventually."

The girl couldn't help but giggle at his definition of moving. "You mean dancing?"

"What's dancing?"

"I'll show you!" Yui stood up on the dock and started twirling, jumping, and leaping to a song playing in her head. Subaru was amazing by her various, coordinated movements and wished he could join her. But whereas she had legs, he had a tail, only useful in the water. But he was still entrances by the girl's movements until she stopped and faced him with a smile. "How was that?"

"Amazing," he breathed, still hypnotized.

"I almost forgot!" Yui exclaimed. She bent down and held out her hand to him. "My name is Yui Komori. What's yours?"

Subaru reached out and shook her soft hand. He felt spark fly from their joined palms. "S-Subaru Sakamaki," he replied.

"Well, Subaru-kun, I will see you tomorrow. I'll meet you right here at the same time every day. I promise." She flashed him an adorable smile, turned on her heel, and ran off into the village.

Keeping his eyes on the retreating figure, Subaru's heart wouldn't stop pounding in his ribcage. She wasn't afraid of him. Anyone who even glanced at his kind would sail off as fast as possible. He actually did it. He talked to a human and she didn't run away. She enjoyed his company. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**There you go everyone! I'll be working on my stories a lot more! Only for the time I don't have to drag myself out of bed. Anyway, look forward to Chapter 2! Later ~nya!**


	2. Heartbreaker

**Hope you like this new chapter! I don't own Diabolik Lovers! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

Ever since their fated encounter, Subaru and Yui met every night at that dock to talk and teach the other about their ways and lifestyle. Yui brought objects from the village to show Subaru. He was fascinated by the conveniences made for humans and how they made life much easier. She showed him little games she loved to play, even though she was always by herself. Subaru showed the girl various plants and handmade things from his siren home. Yui loved seeing every last one of them and learning more about the ocean's special secrets.

Subaru knew he was infatuated with the young human girl. He was breathless every time she smiled. He blushed every time she laughed. He felt happy when she was happy with him. Never before did he imagine his heart would be stolen, and at such a young age as well. But he wouldn't deny how much he loved her. The only problem was telling her. A relationship between a siren and a creature of a different species was strictly forbidden and shunned.

The two were currently playing a game Yui had shown him called "rock-paper-scissors". At first, he thought it was a dangerous game where actually cutting and smashing was involved. He blushed in embarrassment when she laughed and explained the real rules, and how it was a game that only required a single hand, which didn't even touch the other.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" the two children chanted as they showed their hands. Yui picked rock whereas Subaru went with scissors.

"I win again~!" Yui cheered as she jumped up and down, Subaru left with a gloomy expression.

"I don't like this game…" the young siren grumbled, losing for the tenth time in a row.

"You just need to believe in yourself!" the little blonde encouraged her new friend, smiling. "My father always says to me, 'If there's a will, there's a way!'"

He smiled up at her, seeing her so enthusiastic. "I guess you're right. If that's true, we can be like this forever…" He whispered the last part but Yui still saw his lips move.

She leaned in close, staring at the siren with curious eyes. "What did you say Subaru?"

Said boy turned to see his first love dangerously close. He was waving his hands around, his entire face deep red and volcano hot. "I-I-I-I was j-just talking to m-myself! D-Don't worry a-about it!"

"Okay!" she smiled.

He was surprised she was so trusting of him. They'd only known each other for a few days now; and the fact he was a mythical creature that wasn't supposed to exist in a human's mind. It only made him love her more. She wasn't frightened by a nonhuman just coming up to her and speaking to her. She never told a soul about him, never broke a promise, and never made him frown.

The two smiled at each other and looked up to gaze at the stars together. Suddenly, a light went zooming through the sky. Yui was excited to see her first shooting star and persuaded Subaru to wish on it with her. The two kids closed their eyes and thought of something they wanted most. Subaru prayed to the star that this moment could last forever; that he could be the way he was with Yui forever. Little did he know his fantasy would come crashing down.

The next night, Subaru snuck out of his room and swam to the dock like he usually did. He peeked his head out of the water a little, his eyes scanning around to see no humans near the dock. But surprisingly, Yui wasn't there like she usually was. He shrugged, thinking she was running late or he was just early. He waited and waited, his arms resting on the dock like usual. After a few hours, the siren started to worry. Questions zoomed around his head, refusing to disappear.

_Did she get caught while trying to sneak out?_

_Did she accidentally fall asleep?_

_Was she locked inside her home this time?_

_Was she kidnapped while on her way here?_

_Is she sick of being with me…?_

Subaru shook off that last question, rejecting the mere thought of her not wanting to be around him. There was never a slight hint in all of their secret rendezvouses where she was starting to get bored with him. Yui was always so curious about him and eager when they talked. Maybe…

"Subaru!" a voice called to him, breaking his thoughts. Yui stopped at the edge of the dock and bent down, her hands on her knees as she panted for air. _She came!_ Subaru inwardly rejoiced. "I'm so sorry I'm late! Lately, my father has been making me study more than usual. I started focusing less in school because I kept thinking about more things I could show you." Subaru frowned slightly, believing he was a burden to her now. "Don't worry Subaru. I never thought you were a problem to me; quite the opposite actually. I want to be with you more often…"

The white-haired boy tried as hard as he could to contain his happiness when she said that last sentence. She wanted to be with him! She _wanted_ him in her presence! He wanted to just leap out of the water, make a full turn in the air, and if it was possible, land in her arms. He figured out from Yui that it was usually the girl who jumped into the guy's arms, according to all the things called movies she's seen.

"I love you…" the boy whispered, staring at Yui.

"W-What was th-that?" Yui asked after hearing his words, blushing.

"I mean I love your strength!" Subaru half lied, attempting to cover the fact he meant what he said the first time. He didn't want to freak her out and have her running.

"My strength?" The blonde tilted her hear, confused at what he was trying to say.

"Yeah. You are always so passionate about everything, determined—which showed when you came rushing just to meet me—kind, curious, and so much more. You're one of a kind; everything I wish I could be." Now those words weren't a lie. They were all genuine, from the bottom of his heart.

"You want to be like me?" she wondered, surprised. "I always wanted to be like you! You have the entire ocean to explore! You have the widest range of freedom in the entire world! I'm not even allowed to leave this village… I wanted to leave so badly. But now that I met you, I want to stay here forever…"

"Why can't you go and come back? I will still be here for you." He meant it. He was actually only permitted to go a certain distance from his siren territory.

"You don't understand." Tears started pooling in Yui crimson orbs, cascading down her cheeks. "My father has registered me to an overseas boarding school… I may never see you again…"

If someone listened closely, they would hear a cracking sound with a shatter following. It was Subaru's heart after hearing he may never see his beloved Yui again. He had to do something about this, before she was gone forever.

* * *

**DONE! I honestly didn't think I could do this, but I was able to! I hope you like it! I'll make the next chapter after I study for a big test! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
